


The Only One

by Rozebud



Series: It Happened Like This [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Erotica, F/M, Fluff, Intimacy, Love, Making-love, Nudity, Romance, Sex, emotive theme, explicit - Freeform, relationship, romantica - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozebud/pseuds/Rozebud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tifa wants her man, but doesn't want to use words. She takes some advice and tries the 'physical' approach. This story, from Tifa's POV, mirrors "Beyond Words". Set a few weeks after AC/C. Part 2 of 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only One

 

 

Tifa was in love with Cloud. A helpless, heart pounding, face flushing, groin aching, love. She always suspected this would happen, and now, she didn't know what to do with herself. And it only seemed to grow with more intensity each day that she saw him.

It was easy back then to push romance aside, to think of everyone else and not be concerned over her own heart. Besides he had always been there and she was always following behind him, walking in his footsteps. Even though at times, she would wonder what he was thinking. He was distant at the beginning, aloof, yet she didn't mind, because, wasn't it just Cloud, the boy from back home. She treasured those moments when she chanced a look and his eyes softened towards her, and he resembled the boy she remembered, and she had hope. Except… she was never sure how he felt towards her. Sure he was kind to her, protected her, went out of his way to heal her, but he did those things for everyone too. Perhaps it was her fault. She was just as closed up as him, holding back her real emotions, acting tough, never giving away too much of herself, because she knew she would love him too much. When he returned, she had to start lowering her walls again in hope… because she didn't want to try surviving on her own -- not again.

"Hey, Tifa!" Barrett called from across the bar. His voice always seemed unnaturally loud any way he used it. "You in a dream world?"

Tifa shook her head. “Huh?” Standing behind the bar, she had been staring blankly at the same spot for some time, thinking. No, she was fantasizing. Again. She focused on the big man's deep chocolate eyes.

He leaned right over and bypassing her, he put the empty glass behind the counter. "You okay?"

"Um, yeah, fine." She had no real complaints, except a ton of things to do, orders, customers, food prep, kid's needs, and all she wanted to do was let her mind wander…

"Where's Cloud?" Barrett demanded, eyeing the bar and the smattering of lunchtime customers.

Tifa flushed at his name and pulled him another beer. "He'll be back later." Cloud had been true to his word, he had been coming home and staying, and even calling when he was late. Tifa had felt a little overwhelmed by the calls, but it was nice, and the kids loved having him around again.

"You two getting it on yet?" Barrett asked with all the subtlety of a speeding truck.

Tifa's blush moved to her temples. Couldn't Barrett keep his voice down? Thank Gaia, Cloud wasn't around to hear his tactless questioning. She whispered, "We aren't toge—"

"You what?!" Barrett's lip turned up and his brows shot up in genuine shock. "It's been weeks since he came back."

Had it been that long? Tifa sighed and looked over the quiet chatter of happy customers. "Well... there's nothing I can do…" she admitted reluctantly, and she promptly questioned whether it was wise to give Barrett so much information. But she had to be honest, her heart was breaking at not speaking her feelings, that included anyone interested enough to ask. But still, she had vowed to herself she would never make the first move with Cloud, she would never say anything before he did. He had to be the one. Then she would know for sure.

"Fuck, he's a slow mover. What's he waiting for?"

She leaned closer and catching his eye, she said, drilling the words home with deliberate intensity, "Maybe he's just 'not interested'" She was only repeating what she had been telling herself. But saying it aloud made her depressed. Maybe it was just that simple.

"Bullshit!" he bellowed. "If he doesn't want you, then he's got problems. Up here." He tapped his temple with his good arm. Barrett could say something like that, after all, Cloud did have a traumatic past. He went on, "no way I'm admitting that Yuffie's right. Cloud ain't gay."

Tifa covered a giggle with her hand, before noting how serious he was and she stared horrified. Surely not... 

Barrett landed his metal arm on the bench top with a thud. "I'm betting he's not."

"You're not betting?!" Tifa squealed. _Heaven help them, Cloud's their friend._

"Nah, Blondie would have a fit." Barrett chuckled, "You really want him?"

"I..." Bright red again. _Darn_. How did he get to ask questions like that and not feel any embarrassment, and she whispered, just in case anyone could hear, "I want him." She added quickly, "to like me. More than a friend." Why did she have to have this conversation with Barrett? She was growing more uncomfortable with each word that passed her lips.

"That's it, I'm going to tell him!" he spun on his stool, preparing to leave.

Was he going to search him out straight away?! No wonder she was worried. "No!" she cried, reaching over the bar, attempting to grab his arm, instead, pinching a giant muscle. "You will not."

Barrett frowned at her. "Why not?"

She gripped his flesh, hard, making certain he was not going to move and she lowered her eyes. "Because I want him to want me on his own. I don't want to say anything, because Cloud being Cloud, he might feel, I don't know, pressured..." and he might even leave again and she couldn't bear that.

Barrett grunted and turned back to face her. "You can't wait forever."

Maybe… she could if she had to.

"Tifa!" Barrett's strong voice brought her back to his attention and reality. "Alrighty, if you got your heart set on him here's what you got to do."

Tifa leaned in, eyes wide with anticipation, despite it being Barrett who didn't have a long track record of romantic interludes or any track record for that matter, although he had been married. Once. "Yes?"

"You got to make him want you."

"Yes?" She waited for more, but apparently he had finished, and that was it, "...and..." she coaxed him with raised brow, "How?"

"You know, like in the old Heaven days, get his blood pumping, make him hard—"

Tifa raised her palm to halt him. That was the exact vision she was struggling with and now even Barrett was evoking the fantasy.

"Surely he's got hot blood somewhere underneath all that black." He scratched his fine tight curls. "Make him cream his pants like he used to back in the tavern and when we were travelling."

For so many reasons, Tifa stared at him wide-eyed with mortification, and than after a moment she screwed up her face in disbelief. _"Really?"_ She only remembered being shocked at how different he was to the boy she knew, and how saddened she was at his distance towards her. That was until she discovered there was more going on in his head than she realized. She had no recollection of Cloud being turned on...

"Not when you were looking." Barrett gulped down half the beer. "He was too cool for that."

She frowned as she considered her appearance back than. Was that what love was about? Is that what she wanted? Or what Cloud would appreciate? Could Cloud even get horny? 

Barrett went on in an attempt to convince her he was right. "Get your sexiest gear on. The works, mini, heels, makeup, yeah, some skin, a lot of skin..." Barrett's eyes glossed over as he looked at a distant point past her shoulder.

Tifa felt embarrassed but this time for entirely different reasons. "Do you think Cloud would notice?" Cloud who was always low-key at showing any emotions. But she had to admit, it was worth a think.

"Notice?! He's got the best fucking eyes around. Spiky can see a chocobo shit a mile away."

That's not exactly what she was talking about. She sighed and with her finger patting her chin, she was already going through her wardrobe. Everything she had was outdated.

"Make him think you're looking for a man."

But she wasn't looking for a man, she wanted only one man. Cloud. Maybe that was too much for Cloud. Maybe he needed more time. But surely if he wanted her, he would have done something already?

"I'll take the kids on a holiday, give you space. I'll take them this thursday—"

"This thursday?!" Her mouth hung open. Only three days away. She would have to go shopping, get her hair done, get the kids ready, tell Cloud... was she even ready? Was Cloud? 

"This is for you." He passed her some gil, a large wad. "I owe you and Cloud for looking after Marlene and me too."

"Barrett...thanks." She smiled and took the money. It would come in handy.

His dark cheeks tinged with pink. "You just make sure you spend it on yourself."

 

~~ C & T ~~

 

Thursday morning, Barrett and Cid came to collect the kids. The news that they were going to be flying on Cid's new airship, Shera, created a great commotion of excitement. Tifa was starting to feel envious of their trip to Rocket-Town. The two men were disappointed that Cloud was not in, and especially Barrett who shouted that he better be back. In his defense, Tifa told them he called to say he would be and he had already said goodbye to the kids before he left. That was a day ago. Tifa was hoping he was squeezing in more jobs before the kids left and not avoiding her.

Once the whirlwind of activity had passed, it was quiet and Tifa was utterly alone. She had spent the last couple of days shopping for clothes and shoes, jewelry, and getting her hair treated and trimmed, and nails done. Everything was ready except now she was a knot of nervous energy. She decided it best to put it all too good use in the kitchen, preparing for the evening's customers, and not think about Cloud coming home or about him in any way if she could help it. For the next few hours she worked hard in the kitchen. Every time her thoughts strayed to Cloud, a smile escaped with no chance of it being restrained. _Stop. Focus on the task._ But she pictured herself caressing his smooth shoulder, feeling the strength of his arms, curling around her and the warmth of his chest against hers, and laying a seductive hand on his waist, pressing him closer, kissing his chin, cheek, those lips… just thinking about it made her hot and flushed. Oh, Gaia, she was in trouble. On one hand she wanted him so bad, on the other it was a frightening cliff she was looking over. Was she ready to take the plunge?

The roar of Fenrir sounded in the street. Like a small animal in the presence of a predator, she sucked in her breath and held it for moments. _Breathe girl._ It's just Cloud coming home like always. _Just Cloud._ She took a few long breaths, calming her heart that was pumping in her ears. What was wrong with her anyway? Trying to compose herself, she listened to him enter through the back door and walk to the bar before going out to greet him. In his customary black, he strolled over, dusty and travel worn and his hair, more sun-bleached than usual was windblown and ruffled against his cheeks. His lips were pinkish, most likely from the sun, and soft. Maybe he had taken her advice and was using an ointment on them for sun protection. She was still in her work clothes, feeling grubby and sweaty. How did he get to look so good after hours of riding?

After trivial chatter about the kids, she noted his eyes were pale and he averted her gaze. She had a sudden stab of anxiety he would be tired after his long trip. But still, at least he stopped to chat instead of rushing up to have a shower. "You'll help me tonight?" She wasn't intending to, but her request came out more like begging. He had to!

His eyes came to life with a dazzling blue, and he replied, "Sure."

 

~~ C & T ~~

 

After Tifa showered she stood naked in her room, staring at the little pieces of clothing laid out on her bed. She decided it would be best if she applied the Honey Shimmer body lotion before she dressed. With her leg on the bed, she spread it right up to her naked folds. The cream was luscious and just like the sales assistant said, it gave her legs a glistening honey look. It was well worth the cost, thanks to Barrett. Sliding on her skimpy satin underwear, she muttered, "Why am I even doing this? Cloud's not going to care what sort of knickers I'm wearing." Looping the suede halter top over her hair, she clasped it at her back, and folded down the petite collar that gave it a sexy sophisticated look. Apparently the top was perfect for the 'well-endowed', and she was glad to see the shop assistant was right. She admired herself in the full length mirror, admitting that it did hold her in and give support as well as giving her an ample cleavage. Perhaps too much, but at least she would be comfortable as she worked. Maybe. She wiggled into the matching black mini, form fitting and small. Maybe it was too over the top? What would Cloud think if she was too sexy? Tilting her head back, she sighed at her own chaotic thoughts.

Suddenly she had a gut wrenching fear everything was wrong and she was acting silly. Why was she listening to Barrett anyway? He didn't exactly have much experience with women that she knew of, except he had been married in his life, but still… that was years ago. _I'm not doing this. It's ridiculous_. But... there's no way she was going to confess her feelings to him. _No, he can confess his feelings. Even if he said the smallest thing or looked at me, then maybe I'll say something, because Cloud_ , "you need to tell me." She groaned loudly. _Maybe he needs more time. But...  I don't want to wait anymore. That's why I need to make him think I want a man, that I'm available. But I don't want any man!_   She murmured with melancholy, "There's only one man for me," and if he wasn't interested in her than she was in tragic trouble.

Ignoring the safe conservative thoughts badgering her to dress for a normal night, and amid resolute determination, she slipped on her heels and went to her dresser for the final touches. Hair brushed to a luxurious sheen. Eye highlights, blackened lashes, glossy crimson lipstick, silver bangles. Perfume; the faintest hint of vanilla. Never too much, because Cloud's senses were so over-tuned. Hesitantly, her hand reached for the pink ribbon. For some reason it didn't feel right to publicize Aeris' memory that night. Lastly, her ring, Cloud's ring. Her treasure. Her hope for him and both of them. Fingering the wolf face, she admired the bright silver. She was always cleaning it and she always knew where it was. It was the thing that kept her believing that Cloud would come back some day. Now she still believed, but for different things.

But what was she expecting anyway? What if Cloud didn't want her and all this turned him away instead? Her sigh was long and hard. She was taking a huge risk. But if she could get something, anything to indicate he was interested that would be a step forward. She had to remind herself it was just Cloud. _Just Cloud..._ Cloud the boy from Nibelheim, her neighbor. The boy who had the cute eyes and pretty hair. But they weren't cute anymore, they were damn sexy, and his hair was insanely hot.  Cloud, the one she saved in the life-stream; the one who saved her. Cloud, who lived under the same roof as her, ate meals with her, they paid bills together, shared the same bathroom. Cloud who laughed with the kids while she stared mesmerized, indulging in the curve of his smile that she didn't see nearly as often as she would have liked, and coyly gazing at his gorgeous lips, yearning to kiss, to taste... _Cloud,_ who would come in after the gym or running, his face flushed and arms pumping with adrenaline, and under his tank top, his powerful physique flexing and bare to see. If only she had the liberty to reach into his loose shorts, brush her hand down his flat stomach, cup his balls and caress his length, not too firm, just enough to make him gasp, make him want it harder... _Cloud_ who seemed to always come out of the bathroom, right when she was there, making her speechless at the sight of his chest glistening from not drying properly and his hair damp against his cheeks and neck, and only a towel over his waist, the only thing shielding his... seductive bulge. Oh, how she wanted to see... and why did he always use the kid's towels? Was he purposely trying to seduce her? Lately her mind was distracted to groin tingling levels and it was causing her to touch herself with more frequency. Ready and scared out of her mind, she went downstairs. "Alright, Ms Lockhart, ready to plunge." She would either fly or die.

 

~~ C & T ~~

 

After a calming breath, Tifa entered the tavern room. Her body was quaking with excitement or nerves, or both. Rowan was there along with Cloud. Crap, she forgot about the young man's infatuation with her. Rowan fell over himself to fawn over her and if he could, he might have stripped and thrown himself at her naked. She had to laugh off his advances and act like all was normal, even though she wanted to tell him to shut up. Cloud said nothing! Not a good start. _Barrett, I'm going to kill you_ , she screamed in her head, conjuring up every way she could do it. 

The night turned out to be busy as usual. Most of the customers she knew except for the odd one here and there, and most wanted to know where the kids were. People's stares and compliments followed her around the room; she hardly knew how to respond to the adulation and flirtatious attention. It seemed to be ten times worse than the old 7th Heaven nights. Cloud barely said anything to her, but she had to admit she was preoccupied telling him and Rowan what to do. When she had the chance, she watched him. He looked confident no matter how many customers waited for his attention, and he looked so desirable in jeans not too tight, but enough to show his perfectly rounded butt. She loved that he wore sleeveless shirts. It let her admire his toned arms and cream skin. Did he look exceptionally sexy that night, or was it just her, sensing her own sexual prowess operating in the tavern? She wondered why he wasn't wearing his ribbon either, but she couldn't read too much into it. Cloud was at times forgetful. Despite her appearance and all her amorous feelings towards him, she was overwhelmed with gratitude that he was helping her that night. She approached him at the bar, laying her hand on his arm, she paused to feel his warmth. "Thanks for helping out tonight." 

After a pause, he responded, "It's fine." 

They both looked at her ring for moments, and smiling she hurried away. Cloud was busy, and she had a fleeting thought that maybe he really didn't know what to say to her, which was normal for him, because on more than one occasion she caught him watching her from the corner of his eye or under the shade of his dangling fringe. Maybe Barrett was right, maybe flirting and acting alluring really did have some affect. Now that she was dressed in such a provocative manner, she thought she would at least try to have fun and make the most of it. That was until she had to take an order from a bunch of sleazy men, who thought there was an open season on her body. She knew their type. Seen them a hundred times before in every low-life guy who thought they could get a woman by demanding it. She could handle them if she had to, but it wouldn't be pretty. But that wouldn't happen tonight because Cloud was watching with his keen eyes already burning. He was furious. She rushed to his side knowing exactly what he was thinking. Although she had no care for the men the last thing she wanted was Cloud getting into trouble for doing something crazy. She pleaded, "Not tonight." He reacted calmly, surprisingly. Trusting him completely, she turned her back and left him to it. Later on she was relieved to see they had gone.

Under the guise of searching for some unnecessary adornment, Tifa took a breather in the kitchen, escaping from the cloying heat of the tavern area, and collecting her thoughts for a moment.

Without any warning, Cloud was beside her, clasping her arm. "Tif—what are—"

She jumped and inhaled sharply at the closeness of his chest leaning on her shoulder, and she stared at his cool eyes observing her with a searching look. "I found them." Holding a bag of straws, she smiled despite her heart now beating in her throat. _Is he going to kiss me? Right now?_ She blinked and her lip quivered when she saw some recognition flicker in his eyes. She wanted him right than…"Yes?" _Cloud, why don't you kiss me?_ After some tense moments someone called for her attention, and she had to go. "Cloud...I... it's busy... I have to get back" She had to move reluctantly from him and away to the noise and people. The shared moment was almost something. After that failed encounter she wanted the night to end. She felt weary with a building disappointment, and on top of that she felt foolish for her high expectations.

 

The evening had run its course, and it was time to send Rowan home and clean up. From the kitchen she heard the last of the customers leaving or more likely being shoved out the door by Cloud. Now she really would be alone with him. No noise, no people, no distractions. _Just Cloud and me._ The realization dropped liked an explosion in her mind, spreading to her whole body, making her stomach churn with anxiety. Oh, Gaia, would he be angry at her? Would he think she's been flirting all night and being too provocative with unknown men? What on earth was she going to say to him? An awful rush of negative emotions bombarded her, bringing her down, making her want to run upstairs and hide in her room. She should go now and get changed, then clean up. She could avoid Cloud and see him tomorrow and pretend tonight didn't happen.

He abruptly appeared in the doorway, his back erect, and narrowing his vivid eyes, he stared right at her, taking in every part of her, feet to her hair, and stopping on her eyes. Her heart nearly stopped at the sight of his rigid stance and his glowing aqua eyes burning holes into hers, seeing straight into her soul. _Holy Shiva, he's really mad._ She'd never seen him like this before. Frozen to the spot, she could only watch him stalk up to her and sweep her hands free of whatever it was she was holding and dump them all on the counter with a loud bang. In fear-filled wonder, she trembled as he scooped his hand under her hair and around her back and pulled her close. He kissed her gently, softly pressing his lips onto hers. She melted into his embrace, her body pressing into his chest. Her hands reached to his neck and hair, combing her fingers through the layers. Cloud's strong lips melded with hers, needy and warm. Oh, his tongue, just the right pressure, seeking, not forcing. He slowed, but she was not having him draw away and she pulled him into her, feeling every flexing muscle in his chest, feeling his groin against her hip, and those lips… his mouth, supple and firm, cool, but making her hot and flushed. Their tongues met together, probing and exploring, sharing a new intimacy. Deep and passionate, her tongue feasted on his sweet wetness, and he mouthed her with languid tenderness. She could have continued forever... 

Pausing from the kiss, he opened his eyes and stared into hers fixed on him. Those pools of sky-blue aglow with desire for her, revealed his heart. Eyes open and vulnerable and for the first time really seeing _her._   Maybe this is what it's like to enter beyond his walls. So many years she had waited for him to look at her with his true heart. The long-held aching desire for him and his recent abandonment and return erupted in a culmination of emotion that made her shake, and she felt she might burst into tears. _Don't cry, Tifa._ But it didn't matter. If he was going to lay it all down then she wanted to go the same distance for him. She wanted to tell him everything she was feeling. But she was breathless as he scattered kisses over her cheeks and eyes, tasting the tears, and he whispered in her ear, words she needed to hear -- "I want you..." and kissing her lips again, making her want to pour herself into him, he finished, "...to be mine." His masculine caress on her bare skin and naked hips was intoxicating and she drove her tongue into him with demanding need. If she couldn't make her voice work right than, she would have to use other means to tell him how much she desired him. He muttered something about stopping. _Wait, is he talking about protection?_ She had her injection weeks ago. The week he came back. "No." He had to finish what he started. "Don't _ever_ stop."

With that he smiled against her chin, and kissing her more intensely, his hand slid over her breast and cupped her with confidence. She gasped in his mouth with surprise and pleasure. He rolled her nipple with his fingers. Her core sprang to life, and became a heavy throb in her pants. He released her from her top and kneaded her bosom, keeping his thumb rubbing on her nipple. He mouthed his way to her chin and down the sensitive skin of her neck, and kissing her cleavage, he took her teat in his mouth. She whimpered suddenly at the sucking of her nipple, and holding his shoulders to steady herself, she tilted her head back lost in the new sensation. But when he massaged her other breast simultaneously, she was ready to swoon in his arms with unexpected delight. _Cloud..._ he was making her moan, and loudly. He lifted her and sat her on the counter and his hands walked down her legs, stroking her skin up to the top of her thighs, making her body quiver as his fingers crept up to her panties.

Her breast bulged out from her top and Cloud took the other nipple and with his moistened tongue, he laved at her areola, making her gasp. Running her hands through his blond strands, she rubbed his back, forcing him closer, yet trying not to. She wanted him, but his body was too far away. Dipping her face, she needed to kiss his face and lavish him with affection. "Tifa..." His mouth came up to meet hers and he whispered, his voice heavy with need, "Make love to me?" How did he know exactly what to say? Exactly what she wanted to hear? Giddy and speechless, she could only grin and breathe her elated response into his mouth. Like warm silk in his hands, he could wrap her around himself and she would be all he needed her to be. She couldn't stop smiling as she embraced his waist and neck, and he lifted her effortlessly to carry her upstairs. Gaining some control, she gyrated on his groin while mouthing his soft flushed cheek, caressing him with the tip of her tongue, and to his ear, biting on his lobe and kissing and breathing gently. She toyed with his wolf stud and his moans added to her arousal. He marched right into her room, he didn't need to ask, and flung open the door, making it hit the wall. It never even occurred to her they would be making love in her bed. Oh gods, Cloud was going to make love to her. Right now. _Sweet joy. Barrett, I'm going to kiss you._

She wanted to stay locked in his embrace not left on the bed with the cold air circulating over her bare skin warmed by his body. She did not want him getting undressed without her. On her knees she moved to the edge of the bed nearer him. Her dark lashes drooped at his gaze aflame with blatant need. She wanted his hands on her body and she ached for his touch on her intimate parts. She wanted to give him everything, because she trusted him not only with her body but her heart as well. 

He was not going to be the only one supplying the pleasure. Lifting his shirt, she yanked it over his head and blond spikes. He let it drop behind him and she smoothed her palms over his torso, enjoying the trim planes of his chest. Her lips trailed a moistened path down his breastbone, her tongue flicked over his fair skin to this nipple. His hands gripped her waist, urging her closer, and she took pleasure in his erect nipple and unexpected gasp. A short whimper came from her throat at his shaft growing larger and straining against her satin pants. Her fingers drifted over his scar that she had already seen a number of times but never touched. It was the only evidence he had of an injury on his flawless body that always healed. She nearly spoke in comfort but decided she didn't want to evoke those tangled emotions right than. As if he knew what she was thinking, he drew her face up and kissed her fervently. Absorbed in the carnal power of his tongue and mouth, she didn't realize he was opening her top from behind. He lifted it over her head and her hair spilled around her shoulders, and her breasts burst against his hot skin. Blushing at her half nakedness, she latched onto his neck, molding her bosom to his chest, and murmured with wanton desire, "I want you, too." It felt good to speak the words that were overwhelming her heart. 

His rapid breath was on her ear and his whispered promise gave her goose-bumps, "and you will have me. All of me." Swaying her into him, he fondled her bottom, causing her skirt to rise up even higher. Delving into his mouth with her tongue, she unbuttoned his jeans by feeling with her hands. With the slightest chuckle, he let her yank them down. _I'm desperate and he's laughing. Not fair._ Amid wriggling and shoving, they were finally off. There he was, heavy and taut against her abdomen. Oh, how she craved to get her hands on him. He let his shaft sit straight under her panties now damp from continual stimulation. His hand stroked her covered mound and snuck into her knickers and before she was aware, he was fondling her there, where she was moist along her crease. The unexpected physical contact of his finger made her throb and whimper. Lowering her pants, he brushed his length along her wet folds. With their lips still locked together, he continued rubbing himself on her slit, and her groin pulsed at his tip hitting her clit and teasing her opening. She didn't think she could get any wetter, but she needed a firmer friction or she would go mad. She ran her hands down to his hips and through short curls to caress his whole length, and come back to circle the base of his cock. Under his velvety skin he was rigid and firm. A raw groan escaped him from her delicate but steady grip, and she pushed him gently, directing the momentum of his member along her folds. If she had her way, she would have eased his tip in. 

"I'm already going to explode at the sight of you." His response turned her on just as much as his intimate affections. He freed himself from his jeans and lifting her, he laid her on the bed carefully. She was left to watch him undress her, taking his sweet time tantalizing her with his tongue and kisses, and eyes all the while burning with hunger, and driving her wild with lustful anticipation. Surely he must see how damp she was? Her clit was aching to be stroked by the time he kissed up her thigh. Propping her leg up, he nibbled tender kisses on her nub and up over her mound. More pre-cum dampened her passage, and she whimpered and ground her hips towards him. On hands and knees he watched her, consuming her body with a rapturous look in his eyes that made her tremble in need. She had never seen him so out of control before, yet he seemed to know exactly what he was doing. 

"You're breathtaking."

Her innards turned to molten lava once again and she felt another rush of moisture at his adoration, and the sight of him. His waist was a gradual curve leading into his smooth butt, and his slender chiseled stomach was well toned with no unnecessary body fat, and her eyes went down to see extending out from flattened honey hair, his penis, erect and thick, and so close. And it was Cloud's. Not just Cloud anymore. It was Cloud making love to her. Her hips writhed on the bed, quivering with eager yearning, and with her heart fluttering up to her throat she replied, breathlessly, "you're pretty sexy yourself," as she caressed his length with her hand and curved her fingers around the head of his hard-on.

He gazed at her with longing and lowered himself over her, and delved into her mouth with his tongue, his cock hitting on her clit, teasing her opening with his head, and onto her short hair. She felt the delicate caress of his balls beating on her clit and folds. Was he deliberately trying to torment her? Moaning at the licentious touch, she clasped his neck and ran her nails down his back, and massaging his perfect arse, she forced him down to her raised hips and spreading legs. His voice was husky by her cheek, "Not yet." He shifted down her body, ministering lustful kisses from breast to her mound as he went. 

_Oh, my Gaia, Cloud's going to kiss me down there_. It really wasn't just Cloud _anymore_ that's for sure. And she wasn't about to stop him. Covering her with mouth and tongue, he licked and stroked her slit. Her sex pulsed with wild abandonment and she elevated her pelvis to meet him. Her passage contracted deep within and she thought she would come with that alone, but he inserted his finger and she burst with a rush of whimpering cries at the firm pressure. She wiggled under the concentrated pleasure, and he held her steady, and without missing any stroke he tongued her clit. _Cloud…_ how did he know how to do this? Without being able to stop herself she sank her fingers into his hair and grasped him to anchor herself from the ecstasy he was giving her. With heavy eyes and dipping her face with childlike coyness, she half watched him, her face bathed in a flushed arousing glow. She was hungry for it, for him, and raising her hips, she rocked into him. "Don't stop…" her breathless mewling came without control. She was so close but she realized she wanted him near her when she came. "Kiss me…" she exhaled in a husky tone.

Crawling up beside her, he cradled her shoulders and pinned her leg under his thigh. His fingers entered her clenching passage and he rubbed his palm on her swollen sex. Their kiss was open mouthed and her breath came in rapid bursts on his lips. She moaned at the taste of her on his lips and tongue, a salty sweetness that was a heady stimulation. Her hand, that wasn't clenching his, curled down to his erection. His whole shaft was grinding on her hip and she ran her finger through his wetness and down his silken skin as far as she could go, but wanting to envelope all of him. How she wanted to kiss him down there. Her throaty whimpers increased in urgency and he crooned on her skin, "You can come for me..." His words were letting her know she could trust him, and it was safe to lose control and revel in the climax. She melted into his arms, wanting so much to share her intimate moment of ecstasy with him. The pleasure at her core peaked; she could do nothing but give herself over to his working of her pleasure spot and tight clasping tunnel. She whimpered in urgent need. Without failing a beat, his fingers penetrated and he bumped her engorged clit with exacting pressure. She clenched inside and the heat of euphoria swelled nearer. Cloud kissed her lips, his face inches away from witnessing her surging orgasm. She had self-pleasured in the past, but it had never been like this. Cloud heightened every sensation with his body and words. "I'm coming." Waves of rapture engulfed her body, and her passage constricted around his fingers as her nectar flowed out. Cloud, and everything he meant to her, overpowered her thoughts and feelings, and she cried from her pounding heart, "Cloud..."  He had done this to her, his hands, his desire had taken her body to a state of bliss she never imagined could happen. Her sex continued throbbing as he kissed her, seeking her mouth with gentleness and yearning for her lips and tongue. Her breathing still heavy, she moaned into him, -- "I want you inside me," – hungry to fulfill his needs as he had done for her. Craving his closeness and his hardness inside her body, she raised her hips beckoning to him. The head of his cock was at her opening, moistened with cum, and her hands held the small of his back and shoulder and she spread her legs to take him. He eased himself into her passage, already slick from his tongue and her orgasm. His sudden primal groan filled her ears with joy. In all the time she had known him, he had never been that loud before, about anything. She was grateful no one was home to hear them, thanks to Barrett. Entering deep into her core, his shaft stretched her passage and her eyes widened at his presence within her.

His breathing intensified and a concerned look shadowed his eyes. "Are you okay?"

She gazed into his eyes and he resembled the Cloud she knew, who was at times over-protective and unsure of himself. "Yes..." she cooed in reassurance, she was more than alright, "It's perfect... you're perfect..."

Smiling gently, his blue eyes deepened with loving passion, and his skin began to heat against her body. He started slow and she adjusted to the full sensation and him, caressing her core with every inch of his solid member. Mewling shamelessly at the new delight he was giving her, she grasped his waist with her legs and took him all into her tight warmth. Kissing her tenderly, his hips jutted into her with a slow sensual rocking that was stroking her pleasure spot towards another orgasm. She thought his fingers were good, but this was _Heavenly._ She never wanted to come up for air. His moans increased as did his momentum and thrusts. With each pounding jab he bumped her clit, arousing her further to another climax. His whole length slid against her walls with an expanding pressure, driving her to another level of euphoria. Full and content, she felt complete with him inside her. This was what her body was made for, but, only for him. With her eyes looking to him with desire, his thrusts grew in speed and force, rocking her into the pillows, and she grazed her nails on his back and shoulder not pausing to think if she was hurting him. Under his sultry body and in his arms, he drew her even closer. Panting by her mouth, he kissed her cheek and murmured into her ear, "…you're divine…" Her heart fluttered with the building climax and she mouthed his cheek and lips, elated that she was the one to make him feel this pleasure. His pounding was a seductive melding of pelvis' and a firm pressure on her clit, sending another crescendo of delight through her swollen nub, stronger and more overpowering. Once more thoughts of Cloud filled her senses, and she longed for the pulsating power of his orgasm. Gasping shallow breaths, she arched her head up and moaned into his mouth, "Cloud..."  Her face afire, her eyes looked to him reflecting the same loving desire, and breathing hard, she uttered, "Fill me." 

Moaning with raw intensity, his engorged cock throbbed against her tight walls, and her passage contracted uncontrollably. "Tifa."  She shuddered in his encompassing embrace, making her cry out with satisfaction. He pulsed into her core for moments after, filling her with his hot seed. She kissed him deeply and he responded with affection, before he parted from her lips, and gazed into her eyes. “Tifa," She watched him with blissful exhilaration, and his face red with contented delight, his eyes glowed with honesty, he murmured, "I have always loved you," he caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers, "and I always will."

Smiling with overflowing joy, her heart soared to the ceiling and beyond without any hope of ever coming back down, and she played with a strand of his hair, curling it around her finger, and looking into his eyes with just as much sincerity, she whispered, "and I've always loved you and will forever."

He scooped his arm under her and rolled her gently, so they lay side by side facing each other, and kissing her forehead, he reached over to switch off the lamp. Still smiling, she snuggled into his shoulder under the covering of his arm and blanket. She had never felt so happy and peaceful before. Cloud was hers. The only one she ever wanted.


End file.
